Deflection
by compy chompy
Summary: Reid watched the man carefully. He was warned not engage in any of his games. This man was cunning and manipulative, wrapped up in a seemingly harmless & charming package. He saw no harm in it. He could learn a lot about the man on how he played chess.


**Disclaimer. – They are like little action figures that I don't own, but have the incisive need to play with. CBS and ABC owns them and no money is, was, or ever will be made from this.**

**I don't have a beta. So all mistakes are mine. I tried to keep them to a minimum. I, uh, hope.**

**This is the first time I'm attempting a Criminal Minds story. **

**I couldn't get this thought out of my head and it always seems to come back when I'm trying to sleep-**

"**What if someone killed a Agent Darcy and Jane was on the top of the suspect list..."**

**Well, here goes nothing...**

* * *

><p>"Do you like chess?"<p>

"I've been know to play a game or two."

"I suspect it's more than a game or two."

"What make you say that?" Reid looked up from the file in front of him. He watched the man sitting across from him with curiosity.

"Just a hunch," Jane grinned, his hands laced behind his head. "Am I being charged with anything?"

"We're just having a chat."

"If you and your people wanted to chat, I'm sure Agent Wainwright could have found some where more... accommodating." The Consultant motioned to the bare room that only housed two chairs and a table.

"One of your friends was calling it an interrogation."

"We are in an interrogation room, and if I'm going to guess who's behind the curtain, it isn't Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs."

"Most people would have just called him the Wizard, but you're not like most people. Carnie, con man, consultant..."

"Connoisseur of fine tea." Jane stood and walked over to the two way mirror. He waved to the people behind it. "Agents Wainwright, Hotchner, Rossi and Cho. Am I right?" He pointed to where each person was standing.

* * *

><p>"How did he know?" Agent Wainwright asked. Jane had guessed correctly to where each man stood.<p>

"He's Jane." Cho shrugged.

"I see he's still good at cold reading. Does he still claim to be psychic?" Rossi asked.

"No, he completely denounced it," Cho said.

"This is absurd." Lisbon stormed into the observation room, slamming the door behind her. "Your just gonna let them treat him like a suspect?"

"Agent Lisbon, please calm down," Wainwright said.

"Mr. Jane wasn't charged with anything, but I think he knows more than he's letting on," Hotch said.

"And what us your basis for this?" Lisbon asked.

* * *

><p>"I don't know who's back there," Reid shrugged.<p>

"You're lying, but whatever. Its a matter of semantics, I suppose. Interrogation. Interview. Tomato. Too-mah-to." He sat back down.

"You don't seem too worried."

"Should I be? Just because I fit the profile doesn't mean I'm guilty. I think it's all a little vague. White male, 30-50 years old..." Jane said nonchalantly. "I also think that Agent Rossi has it out for me. Did he tell you that we've met before? I solved the case before he did." Jane leaned over and looked past Reid towards the mirror. "Did you tell him about that?"

"Mr. Jane..."

Jane slammed his hands down on the table, startling Reid slightly. "You know what? I can set a board up and we can go at it, Agent Reid."

"Dr. Reid."

"My apologies. Doctor Reid. What are you a doctor of?"

"I have three doctorates in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering."

"A man of knowledge."

"I have an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory."

"I see. So, you remember everything you've seen and read."

"Yes."

"Then we don't need the board." Jane leaned forward and laced his hands in front of him. "E4."

Reid watched the suspect carefully. He was warned not engage in any of his games. This man was cunning and manipulative, wrapped up in a seemingly harmless and charming package. Reid saw no harm in it. He could learn a lot about the man on how he played chess. "E5."

"Knight to F3."

"Hmm. I see you are going with a classic strategy, very similar to Paul Morphy's 1858 opera house game..."

"Maybe."

"I want to see what you're going to do if I stick to pattern. D6," Reid said. "You've been with CBI for a while. What exactly do you do for the team?"

"I observe."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**I know it's just a teaser. I've got most of the plot details worked out in my head.**

**Let me know if I'm OOC. I've only been watching Criminal Minds for a few months and made the mistake of trying to watch consecutive DVD episodes until Hotch smiled. I made it through 10 before I gave up.**

**And I think Jane and Reid should play chess. :D**


End file.
